transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Torque the Neurosurgeon
Repair Bay(#363RatN) - - Entrance to Autobot City This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. So it's been a few megacycles since this "Prowl's" discovery by the Intelligence Division and Fortress Maximus' orders to have him thoroughly examined. It's not that he's reluctant, or anything, but there's just been so much going on lately... Well, not that there's ever a dull moment around here (not with Brainstorm around anyway), but Perceptor had recently removed the floor in the AC lab as part of some kind of failsafe but it had gotten jammed as they attempted to uh...make it come back. Thus, it's only now that Jetfire has managed to get down to the Repair Bay at Metroplex to have an actual look at Prowl. It was almost ethereal, seeing him there, alive--as if it were too good to be true. Rewind stands in a corner, record light -ON- as he narrates quietly. "er, hallo. This is data file RXB-MTMTE-Veta X, recording from the Metroplex Repair Bay. Please note that this file is locked to Command and to Autobots designated 'The Science Club.' The picture stays focused on Prowl...After all, how can one take their optics off of a living dead Autobot? Torque has been in the medbay since earlier today, doing her duties and the like. But with Prowl having been placed here she'd been busy prepping him for the others, all the while staring at him as she does. It's.. perplexing, to say the least. The last time she saw this guy was when they were caught in the past and she incedentally threw him down a mountainside... Hey, he was being sexist, okay? The medic could handle Wheeljack coming back on his own, but with the possible threat of Quint tampering she's rather sceptic. The doors slide open as Ultra Magnus walks into the repair bay and stops just inside the doors as his blue optics survey the room and stop on Prowl for a few seconds. He heads over the medtable where Prowl is resting, "I'm sorry I could not come earlier." He glances at the others, "Prowl why in Primus' name didn't you not contact us?" Brainstorm walks into the room, carrying not one briefcase, but two. One's the one that he insists will be the end of the world if anyone besides him ever opens... so he's brought along a second one to actually do something useful today. Maybe. He is also carrying one of those foldable tables. Noting Rewind in the corner filming, he immediately gives him a thumbs-up sign and makes sure that his best side is showing. "Never fear, the genius is here!" He notes the others in the room and nods to them, then finally looks at Prowl. "Hmmm, interesting!" Prowl is set up on a medtable, firmly clamped down. Since arriving here, he's said fairly little aside from threatening to fine the Autobots for "kidnapping" him. Even so, his face alternates between a blank expression and a faintly... conflicted look? When Magnus asks him that question, Prowl doesn't look at him as he replies. "Ultra Magnus, just so you know, the Autobots' fine has reached a cumulative total of 1.25 million Shanix. This is for property damage, disturbing the peace, staging an illegal protest, and kidnapping three Olympic officials, including myself." Perceptor arrives dilatory, in a very unceremonious fashion. It appears that he had been in the middle of some sort of research project involving Jetfire's uncleanly pet, George when he had been summoned down here to the repair bay. He's dragging a large tube that happens to be attached to a contraption that has been strapped to George's back. "Why, I believe we would be better equipped in the lab, don't you think?" He comments. Apparently he's either forgotten or is unaware of the fact that the floor is momentarily malfunctional. When he sees Brainstorm, he deadpans, cringing at Brainstorm's audacious announcement. "Eh-heh.." He notices Prowl clamped down on a berth and his optics light up. "I must say, this has become quite an unusual and fascinating development!" Ultra Magnus grunts, "Then I guess we should press charges for an illegal assault on Autobot City." The large autobot doesn't look too happy at the moment, "Is that all you have to say? I'm glad Optimus isn't here to see you like this." He turns his head to look at all the nerds...hrm the science type gathered in the room. "You have your orders...proceed." He simply says as he steps back to let the other do their jobs which is immensely more boring than feeling official forms and updating rules. Torque gives a nod to those arriving before looking down at Prowl, offering a friendly little smirk of amusement, "Since when do you fine your own team, huh? And ah.. sorry for the restraints. Standard procedure." Back to the 'Dream Team' who get a curious glance from her, "I hope you mechs don't mind me here. Have to keep an optic on the patient, afterall." Plus, this was the medbay, her territory, and if something went wrong it was her job to fix it. Brainstorm sees Perceptor and walks up to him. "Yes, it is, isn't it? It's so good to have some of my colleagues here to watch me work wonders!" He heads over to stand near Prowl and sets up his foldable table, placing the second briefcase (the one not attacked to his wrist) on it. He looks over at Prowl and says in a solemn tone, "Prowl- if that is indeed your real name... I need to ask you some questions." He also looks over at Ultra Magnus and Torque. "You're fine, Torque- you're about to be dazzled by our brilliance! Hey- any chance we can let Prowl stretch a bit....maybe sit at this table? I'm sure he won't try anything, right?" Jetfire nods in greeting to the others as they enter, quickly deploying a few drones that begin inital scans as he does. The tests take note of the Prowl's strangely oscillating demeanor. He glances over at Perceptor, with George in tow. "Er...yes, we would, but--it would appear that some of the panels you retracted into the walls have become jammed, despite the fact that the cogs seem to be rotating normally." he sighs, then looks back at Prowl. "So....Prowl." He begins. "Hmm. You are looking a bit odd. You don't seem to be quite the mech we knew, is this true? Are you different?" "I needed to... confiscate... stolen goods," Prowl says, struggling with his words. "...dead body. Gravedigging is a serious offense. Additional fine. Total now 1.36 million Shanix." He cycles air heavily, optics strained. "Yes, I am Prowl. I am the Prowl you know. I know everything he did and I possess the same computational capacity. Is it a good idea to release me? Even though the Olympics are over, I may try to escape." Rewind sighs, and tries to stay quiet as things get started. While it's not Rewind's job to direct and editorialize events, he can't help but zoom in on Magnus and Prowl during their exchange for dramatic effect. Jetfire takes out a datapad and inputs a few commands, ordering the hoverdrones to begin searching for evidence of psychological or physical manipulation or coercion. Anomalous neural cluster signaling? Foreign objects? Anything of the sort? Hmm, vocal patterns are off. He sounded unsure of himself, especially at first. "Are you certain, Prowl? You don't sound very confident. It was never like you to express ambivalence, even if you felt it." he tilts his head to the side a bit. "To echo Magnus' question...why didn't you contact us? Why did you choose to serve a Quintesson? The very beings who attempted to wipe out our kind on multiple occasions? Surely, if you indeed have the mind we knew you to have, as you claim, you would understand our suspicion." Perceptor twitches. It is a strange and miraculous thing he manages, being around Brainstorm during times like these. "We are not intelligence, Brainstorm, no need to pretend to be. We are scientists, here to answer our own questions through thorough analyses and research." The scientist frowns, examining Prowl's demeanor. "Hm. We must find a way to validate or invalidate his statement," he says. He pauses. "Oh, that! It needs an manual override, that's all." George stares at Prowl, his bulbous eyes fixing him with an unwavering gaze. For once he isn't making any noise. Ultra Magnus sighs as he looks down at Prowl, "You won't escape. You are under arrest and if you try to escape, I'll stop you. You don't like like someone who could go far anyway." He glances towards Jetfire and keeps his optics on Prowl, "He really doesn't look good. I guess he was right and this body is failing?" "I could not establish communications," Prowl says. "It was forbidden by my contract, signed by my employer, Archaeonix. I must abide by my contract." His head finally turns towards Ultra Magnus. "Incorrect. I predicted that my old body would be restored to full functional capacity in spite of my death, to "honor" me. The... parts were useful in correcting my earlier deteriorating state. However, I should note that while it was advantageous in this case, I petitioned long ago to have the bodies of dead Autobots recycled instead of placed in memorials. It reclaims resources and also saves space." "..I'm not sure he had a choice." Torque finally quips from the back, hoping to add some input. "Back during our last.. incedent involving Archaeonix he appeared to have gained control over both Megatron and Optimus, like puppets. He forced them to think completely different and do what he wanted, even fire on their own side." The corner of her lips tug down a faint frown. "That may be what's happening here.." "Are you saying you did not have a choice?" Jetfire asks, nodding at Torque. "Did he ever tell you the reasons for his actions regarding you?" "...how do we know you're telling the truth?" Brainstorm huffs at Perceptor, "Hey, I'm VERY intelligent, thank you very much!" He opens up the second briefcase and pulls out some papers, which he thrusts in Perceptor's face. "See? I brought Rorschach tests! I did my research on this psychological stuff, I know what I'm doing! We just need to ask him what he sees in these little ink blots, and we'll discover all his little secrets!" He overhears Torque. "Well, then isn't there a way to use radio interference and break up whatever mindcontrol he might be under that's coming from some other location?" "Possibly...” Torque muses at Brainstorm, folding one arm across her chest and rubbing chin with the other. "If there was a signal, though, it'd have to be receiving from somewhere. Have any of your scans picked up any foreign bodies, Jetfire?" "But why do you work for Archaeonix? And more importantly: what is he up to?" Ultra Magnus looks at Torque and nods his head, "You may be right. If it's the case, it's up to you guys to free him from the Quint's control." Rewind waves up at Magnus without moving his head- wouldn't want to shake the camera, after all. "Perhaps we could play back some of his happy memories." The Deployer pauses for a moment and frowns. "Erm... Does Prowl get happy?" "I'm trying to tell you as much truth as I can," Prowl says, grimacing slightly. "He... did not bother explaining his motivations. But I saw...." His face looks pained for a moment. "I... saw... that is confidential!" His body relaxes, but Prowl looks somehow disappointed! "I... cannot say what he may be up to. Have to work for Archaeonix. He is my employer." He looks like he's struggling with himself, again, however. Brainstorm puts the papers down and nods to Torque. "Wait... don't tell me no one's actually tried that yet. C'mon, that's so OBVIOUS...." He looks at Prowl intently. "OK, speaking of obvious, has anyone scanned him for a cerebro shell? I mean guys, c'mon...seriously? Who's in charge here anyway?" When someone says 'cerebro shell', Blades wanders in to malinger in the back and watch the spectacle. He adds, "Also, check for bombs. He could have a bomb in his head, too. I hear that's going around these days." Blades scowls and crosses his arms. Jetfire nods at Brainstorm's question. "Yes, I have just completed a full scan. There appears to be a foreign object within his neural cortex." He moves over to a holo-projector and activates it, and it lights up with an image of the scan results. Indeed, there appears to be a device that is vaguely shaped like a cerebro-shell. The scientist frowns. "Bombshell..." he mutters. "I'll play back the proceedings of our investigation into the Insecticons, if it will help to review older information," Rewind offers, hopefully helpfully. He backflips into the air and transforms, clicking into one of the medbay's many cassette decks. Autobots forever! Rewind transforms into his CASSETTE MODE! Ultra Magnus looks over his shoulder at Blades before telling the science types, "He got a point there. Becareful." He listens carefully as Jetfire informs them of the results of his scan, "This may explain his strange behavior. Can you remove it?" "I hope you all realize that if I, in fact, was cerebro-shelled--" Prowl begins, but then it seems that a great pain strikes at him! "...it... would... be... rigged... to... hnnnnngh!" He struggles against his restraints, but it's no use. Torque grouses a little at Brainstorm, "We just got him, he's been in containment this entire time until you guys could show up." But she leaves the issue when Jetfire finds something, the femme squinting at the result. "Hm.. that sort of looks like a shell. We'll have to have a closer look.." Yes. Brain surgery. Moving to the back Torque gathers her tools and sanitizes up before wheeling up to sit above Prowl's head, making sure he can't peer up at her. "Easy, easy.." She tries to calm the struggling mech and quickly slips him an injection of pain blockers so he doesn't feel his cranium being split open. To Jetfire and the others she nods. "You three, with me. I'll need you on standby and consultation." And with that she takes up her tools and begins the process of opening the top part of Prowl's head. Too bad Rewind isn't recording, this would make for interesting medical footage. "Indeed." Jetfire nods. Blades and Prowl have a point. It would make sense for the device to have some kind of failsafe available. He wonders absently thought, if Archaeonix had intended for this to happen anyway. Quintessons were known having a proclivity for long and drawn-out endgames that only drop bits and pieces of evidence every ten stellar-cycles or something. There was a strong possibility that he'd predicted the Autobots would react this way. He is just about to request that Torque put her expertise to work, but she's already on it. The scientist nods and moves over to her to watch the procedure. "Thank you Torque, I suspected we would have need of your expertise." Torque adds, "And keep an eye on that screen for anything useful while I work." A gesture to the screen showing Rewind's recordings. Rodimus Prime says, "How is the situation with Prowl progressing? You're not cutting his cranial procressors open or anything like that, I trust?" Ultra Magnus says, "..." Jetfire says, "Er..." Jetfire says, "Well, yes actually--we are doing precisely that, Prime." Brainstorm rubs his hands together. "WELL. Good thing *I'm* here, then. I suggest a cerebro shell and *BAM* there it is!" He is of course going to keep pointing out that fact, too. "And a possible bomb.... I love an explosion as much as the next mech...actually, Ok, maybe MORE than the next mech... but shouldn't we get like a bomb squad or something? Or at least put up some forcefields around ourselves? If Prowl explodes all over the place, I'd like to minimise casualties... especially of me." Jetfire says, "But not to worry, Torque is one of our best medics." Rodimus Prime says, "...Brainstorm isn't there, is he?" Sanguine says, "Sounds /fascinating/." Torque says, "He is, but I won't let him touch Prowl, don't worry." Jetfire says, "Er--yes." Ultra Magnus says, "I'm here to ensure that all the standard procedures are respected." Brainstorm says, "Hey, Jet, no need to worry our Glorious Leader with paltry details...why YES, Rodimus, I am! Rest assured everything will go GREAT with me here to watch everyone!" Jetfire says, "I thought you said you love an explosion?" Perceptor joins Jetfire, nodding at Torque. "Of course, my assistance is provided if you need it." He glances over at Magnus, "no need for that," he huffs, "when have I ever proceeded without caution." He quirks a brow ridge over at Brainstorm. "I shall do my best. However, there is no guarantee when Brainstorm is present." "Yes.. this will be interesting, no doubt, but it may be that we are all in fact playing right into Archaeonix's hands, if this is indeed what he had hoped would occur. If not.. well, it may end badly for all of us anyhow." Rodimus Prime says, "Everything is going to be fine." Sanguine says, "Prime that sounded suspiciously like a mantra." Torque says, "I admit, it'll interesting to have Prowl back with us if everything goes right." Prowl explains, as his servos relax, "An explosive of the size which we are theoretically speaking of would likely only be large enough to be lethal once inside the host. Of course, there is no such explosive inside my head, so I am not sure why we are discussing this." His optics go a bit wide as the sedatives take effect. "If you are attempting to drug me for information, the attempt will fail." Rodimus Prime says, "Mantra? I have it engraved on my fishing rod, Sanguine." Ultra Magnus says, "While you're available Prime, I would need you to sign the form to approve the surgical proceedure." "Regardless, we shall be prepared for the worst, given your previous statement." Jetfire says, continuing to watch over Torque's work, and look for any signs of an explosive failsafe mechanism. Rodimus Prime says, "I'll have Datapop send it Teletran." Brainstorm says, "Aw, Magnus, let our Leader relax... we can handle the details. You don't worry about a thing, Rodimus. We've got this under control." Blades suggests, "What if we just drug Prowl to see what happens if you get Prowl high? ...if he tries to arrest himself for substance abuse, we know he's real." Blades rubs his chin. Perceptor says, "Unfortunately, Prime, Brainstorm simply says these things in self denial, since if the situation were to escalate into a catastrophe, it would most like be his fault." Brainstorm says, "Hey, *I'M not the one who destroyed the entire floor of that lab....." Ultra Magnus says, "Don't forget we need 2 copies for the archives." Rodimus Prime says, "Two steps ahead of you, Mags." Perceptor says, "Ahem, that was intentional, and it is not destroyed, it simply needs a manual override. I programmed it that way." "Unfortunately he can't get high off these pain blockers. Patients need to be fully awake during this sort of procedure." Torque answers offhandedly to Blades before the panel at the top of Prowl's head finally comes off, showing the interior of his skull. People usually wonder at what goes on inside a mech's head, and it's nothing special by the looks of it, just your typical processing core. Only this one appears to have a little hitchhiker on it, namely the cerebro-shell. The only problem... "Damn." She frowns, looking confused. "I was afraid of this.." This one is certainly different. Shells usually only have a few connections, but this one has double that, leaving Torque at a loss where to even begin cutting. "Consultants?" She leans back, letting the scientists have a peek. Brainstorm says, "Suuuure, Perceptor. Suuure." Jetfire says, "Eh...Perceptor I do not think you understand the situation. I already tried using the manual override, the panels are jammed." Perceptor says, "What??" Brainstorm gives Jetfire a look. "Like I said, I do... but I like to WATCH them, not EXPLODE MYSELF. One's a fun spectator sport, the other's.... kinda more final than I'd really care for....And I'd hate to leave you all without my special brand of genius. You'd be so totally lost without me." He gives Jetfire a pat. "And I would never be so selfish as to deny you the awesomeness of my insights." He walks over to gaze at Prowl per Torque's request. "That looks... bad." He ponders. "Uhhh... find the blue wire and cut it, maybe? Or is it the red wire that you're supposed to cut on a bomb? I can never remember..." Perceptor says, "I will have to examine the control panel more closely. Later. Brainstorm.. *sighs* Let us focus on the task at hand, shall we not?" Jetfire says, "I think you were...misinformed as to the volume of the empty space between the wall circuits. The panels were damaged when you activated the retraction protocol." Jetfire says, "Thus preventing from returning to their original positions." Perceptor says, "Oh, blast, I bet it was Blurr who damaged it. :mutters." Torque says, "I think we should focus on panels later, mechs." Perceptor mutters. Jetfire says, "No, they were damaged when they were--ah, never mind." Perceptor says, "Yes.. as I said earlier.. let us focus on the task at hand.." Ultra Magnus lets the other more skilled mech handle the medical procedure. Meanwhile, he's starting to write his report about the situation, adding his personal comments to it to make sure Rodimus can't miss them. As Torque asks for the others' opinions, he asks, "Is anything wrong?" he seems to be waiting for their response to resume his report writing. Prowl glares at Blades even his head is opened up to the world. "I certainly plan on arresting YOU, Blades," he growls. "First thing when I get off this table! Also, please do not touch the non-foreign object in my brain." Blades puts his hands up and smirks, tilting his head to one side. He prods, "What for?" That... 'non-foreign object' in Prowl's head. Yeah. That's a bit vexing. Combat: Torque compares her Technical to 110: Success! Combat: Jetfire compares his Technical to 110: Failure :( Combat: Brainstorm compares his Technical to 110: Failure :( Combat: Perceptor compares his Technical to 110: Failure :( Perceptor transforms into his microscope mode to have a better look at the shell on Prowl's cerebrocircuitry. "Oh my," he comments, "Indeed, this is quite deeply embedded. Far more so than I had anticipated," the scientist replies. "Jetfire, will you have a look?" Perceptor's chassis folds downward as he transforms into a compact microscope. "Fascinating..." Jetfire mutters as he examines the modified cerebroshell through his colleage's lenses. "I've never seen anything quite like it." He can't help but feel the urge, the eagerness to just rip that thing out of Prowl's head and start dissecting it. Ugh, no, that's what a completely unhinged Brainstorm would do. Looking back up at Torque, he nods at the medic. "I may be able to perfect most repairs, however, I believe a task of this complexity is best suited to someone who has more extensive knowledge of Cybertronian anatomy. However--I have detected the presence of an explosive. We must first determine how to defuse it before we take any further action." "A cerebro-shell. Only a lot more advanced." Torque replies to Magnus, glancing his way a moment. "That Quint has skills, I'll give him that. There isn't any trauma to the inner cavity, so it was likely surgically implanted instead of shot in. But even signs of an operation are hard to see." Once the brain trust triplets are finished having a look Torque moves back in, pulling up her own magnification lens since Jetfire is taking up Perceptor. "Hm.... No, severing it is too much of a gamble with this many connections." Flicking an antenna in Jetfire's direction she continues speaking without looking away from her task. "Actually.. I think we can defuse it and shut it off all in one go. Shells may be tiny, but they still need power to work. I think if we can find a way to sap or sever what little energy is in this thing we can deprive it of power and render it inert. Thoughts?" Ultra Magnus nods at Torque, "You seem to know what you do. Proceed with extreme care." He returns to his report since he's pretty much useless here but he keeps a close optics on the others, especially Brainstorm, to make sure they are following all the standard procedures for such case. Jetfire nods, and moves away from Perceptor's microscope form so as to allow Torque to use him should she have need of it. "That would indeed be ideal. I suppose we may assume that this device operates from a localized power source, perhaps recharged by Prowl's systems themselves. If we could sever that connection, we may be able to deprive it of energy and render it nonfunctional." He glances at his colleagues. "Perceptor? Brainstorm? Do you believe this is feasible?" Prowl seems to... brighten slightly at that. "I hadn't even considered depowering it when I... well... eh... nevermind. Maybe I'll tell you later, after you've vandalized my head and I'm forced to fine you for it." "Hm," Perceptor notes pensively, "it will require delicate precision, but I am certain your expertise will more than suffice." His microscope module swivels over to peer at Brainstorm very momentarily. "Eh-heh.. I hope we will be able to proceed to operate without too much difficulty. Since there are some who may wish to remove it forcibly..." Brainstorm gives Ultra Magnus a cheerful, thumbs-up, everything's fine look... then starts rummaging around subspace in a hurry. He pulls out something that looks sort of like a lifevest and puts it on. A little logo on the sleeve says "Portable bombshelter". He moves in closer and nods an agreement with Jetfire. "Yeah, I don't think that's be a problem. Interfere with his circuit's load resistance by tweeking it *here* (he points) and *here*, and reduce the coupling coefficient k..." He proceeds to go rambling on in more engineering Geek-speak... Ultra Magnus shakes his head and sighs at Brainstorm but he remains silent. He can't add anything to his report until they complete the procedure but he busy himself by preparing the forms that will need to be filled in case they fail and Prowl's head explodes. He quickly consults the list : Medical error form, Damaged sensitive facilities form, wounded personnel form Fortress Maximus' current form begins to reconfigure itself, shrinking in size, and he eventually emerges in his robotic form. Torque looks very pensive through all of this. It isn't often she does invasive brain surgery, though luckily she still knows exactly what she's doing. "Right.. It's likely taking power from the brain module itself since this little thing wouldn't have a storng enough battery for long term use. Unfortunately I can't go making him braindead.. however.." If there were a lightbulb over her head it'd be shining bright right now. "Standby, this'll be a stretch." Leaning over next she looks to Prowl, actually smirking at him despite what she's about to attempt. "I need you to stay calm, alright? You may not be able to feel you limbs in a moment, but I need you to stay focused and let us know if you feel something happen other than that." Back to the brain. This is going to be tricky, but Torque steels herself for the inevitable and takes up a scalpel. Yep, she's going to disconnect a tiny section of his brain where the shell is connected for a second. Thankfully it's nothing vital. "Disconnecting..." She makes the cut and waits to see what happens. Blades gives Torque a funny look. Did she just say that it is /unfortunate/ that she can't make Prowl go braindead? Well, it might make Prowl a bit more laid-back, but that's harsh, Torque! On the other hand, Prowl can't arrest Blades if Prowl is braindead. HMM. Prowl frowns at Torque. "I see. Well, considering that I have been sedated, I may not feel anything from the procedure. But even so, I do appreciate the attempt at being humane, and thus you will not receive a fine for torture." It seems that he won't have a problem being calm--it IS Prowl after all. Supposedly. The repair bay's doors parts way, and Fortress Maximus strides through and into the room. His blue visored optics sweeps across the room pensively as he allows himself a moment to get oriented of who's in the room and try to get a visual understanding of the situation before he inquires, "I know I had requested some of our best to come here and work on Prowl, but I had no idea this was going to be become a spectacle." He smiles ever so slightly though, softening up, "But if this /is/ Prowl, then I think he probably would appreciate all this concern after all. So, what's the situation?" Streetwise has been here the entire time. To be honest, he might've been here before everyone else. He's been doing a little bit of digging around himself, considering that Prowl is the suspect in question. He's been hanging loose in the darkest corners of the Repair Bay and just observing. Watching. Listening. Memorizing every single mufflin' thing that has transpired since his arrival. Not to mention paying very close attention to every single thing that TORQUE is doing right now. In fact, if one is not careful, they may notice that Streetwise is no longer tucked away in the dark corners of the repair bay. Oh no. He's much closer. Creepy close. Like a boss. Jetfire watches Torque work, smiling at her resourcefulness. She is indeed quite a talented medic. "I have confidence in your ability, Torque. Let us know if you require any assistance with the procedure." And then Maximus enters. The scientist turns and salutes to the Director of Operations. "We are currently working on removing a modified cerebroshell-like device from Prowl's neural cluster. I surmise it was derived from one of Bombshell's creations, but further analysis will be required to determine its exact origins. Once we have removed it safely, we will examine it for any evidence regarding Archaeonix's recent activity or whereabouts." Torque is pretty much not focusing on anything other than Prowl and his brain, so thankfully Streetwise doesn't get scolded for being too close. That'll be Blades' job. Once she's assessed that part of the brain as well as the shell is inert things move very quickly. Wielding her scalpel she gets to work severing all the connection between the brain and the cerebro-shell, carefully picking it out with tweezers and setting it on a sterile tray for examination. That should keep the science guys busy. Afterward she gets the soldering-like tool out and pulls up the magnifying glass again to properly see where to reconnect the cut links between his brain. "Prowl, keep trying to move your fingers." She says while working, expecting his motor skills to come back steadily while she tweaks his brain back to normal. Perceptor swivels his microscope module to examine the shell piece Torque has just detached from Prowl's cerebro circuitry. "Ah," he exclaims. "quite unique in structure upon initial impression! How fascinating!" Keep them busy indeed, the scientist is already scoping out the tiny contraption extensively. "Excellent work, Torque, it appears to be in near mint condition," the microscope comments goodnaturedly. Blades says, "Perceptor, you sound like you're gonna list it on eBay." Prowl waggles his fingers somewhat, concentrating. "Hm. Are they moving? I can't tell. I can't feel anything. Wait... I do feel... something? I feel... hm... this is interesting... testing... Archaeonix is a mad entity with an incoherent plan, and has vastly overestimated his own abilities and intellect." He pauses, looks left to right. "...I've been *dying* to say that." Fortress Maximus narrows his optics, "A technology that's similar to cerebro shells?" He frowns, yeesh, so there's actually a way to bring back the dead? What other new revelation is going to floor him next? "Ok, so are you saying that this Prowl that we're seeing here may not be an imposter after all?" Why the need to mind control an imposter? He then sneaks a peek at the surgery that's being undertaken on Prowl, "Any other bobby traps or surprised that you've found so far?" Indeed, it keeps the science guys busy. Jetfire peers through Perceptor's scopes, fascinated by the device. "Well, I must say--I cannot wait to dissect it and reveal its secrets. Perhaps we may even be able to extract communication logs, search for any traceable signals that may give us a clue as to this Quintesson's whereabouts." Perceptor says, "Ebay? Er...sorry?" Brainstorm keeps watching Torque work, wearing his "portable bombshelter" vest and looking torn between the desire for a REALLY BIG, COOL EXPLOSION... and the fact that he doesn't actually want to *be* exploded. When Torque sets aside the cerebro-shell, he comes up for a look. "This is some nice work...." He leans in close to Perceptor-scope, then glances over to wave at Prowl. Might as well ask the source. "Hey, Prowl. Welcome back! Know where this Archaeonix character is?" Perceptor says, "I don't know what you mean by that." Streetwise moves. Slightly. He's not exactly worried about any particular scoldings or what not. He's a cop. A cop with a badge. A cop with a badge that means he can do things that other Autobots can't do. Like stand creepily behind the bots working on Prowl. He still doesn't have too much to say at this moment, just trying to keep an optic on things. Because, y'know, this could be a trap. Or a reverse trap. Or just some shenanigans. Prowl wants to nod at Brainstorm but his head is still getting worked on. "Yeah, I know exactly where he WAS. The problem is he probably has surmised by now that you've recovered me and that I'll try to tell you guys where he is. I'll provide coordinates regardless, but you should exercise extreme caution when investigating them. Other than that, unfortunately, he's probably moved to a different part of the ring. And that thing is massive beyond belief." Perceptor swivels his microscope module back and forth irritably. "Do you mind?!" he says, miffed. "I am trying to perform my own diagnostic scans and analyses! I cannot concentrate when two mechs are trying to utilize my magnification capabilities at once! My microscope lens was only made to for two optics. not four! Hmph!" Torque reconnects the last little bit and looks up at Prowl while he tries to move. He does, which she's thankful for, but what's even better news is that he can speak freely again. The femme grins wide at that. "Well then, looks like we've got our Prowl back. Now, you may be eager to get up and go, but I want you to stay overnight just so we can make sure everything's in working order." Retracting her tools Torque gets to work on sealing up his cranium and administering a reversal agent so the pain blocker wears off a little faster than normal. Looking to Fort Max next she smiles and replies, "That should be it, actually. Nothing else was found during the scan. Now..." She turns back to regard Prowl, "The real question. Should we remove the restraints." It's more of a question to the whole room than anything. Personally she votes yes. Blades says, "eBay is a place where you can sell junk, like toast with a picture of Primus cripsed into the surface." Blades points out, "We know he was under mind control... but do we know he's /Prowl/? Quintessons /can/ create new Transformer life, sometimes, right? If they feel like it?" Blades shrugs. "He could be anyone." Brainstorm pats the little Perceptor-scope with a "grin"... "Just sharing in the fun, that's all.." Then he immediately nods his head in agreement to Torque. "Yes! Like I said before, we oughta let him stretch ...move around. Let him SIT at THE TABLE." He seems quite keen to have Prowl sit at that table. It's collapsable... and ...quite "flippable". Perceptor says, "Such nonsense exists?! Oh, dear Primus..." "Keep him locked up." Streetwise offers, making the voice of reason sound like the only voice that needs to be heard. He even extends a hand out. "I'll take the key." Not that there's an actual key or anything. But he's offering to be in charge of Prowl's release. Probation officer, much? He's not as ready to let someone that was just under the influence of some heavy slag on the loose in Autobot City. Blades pulls up eBay listings and reads off, "Bumper sticker once looked at by Blurr. Jar of 'Matrix energy'. Genuine scope enlarger..." "Oh...sorry..." Jetfire moves away from Perceptor at his outburst. He instead turns to Prowl as he explains that the Quintesson's probably left his previous location already. Glancing at Blades, he shrugs. "I suppose that is a possibility, but if that is the case, why the advanced cerebroshell technology? Would Archaeonix not be capable of at least convincing his own creations of the rightness of his cause? Of his authority?" Looking back to Prowl, he questions further, now that he appears to be able to speak freely. "Do you believe it likely that he may have intended for this to happen? Why did he send you to the Olympics? You and the Instecticons. I am certain he considered the possibility that we would attempt to rescue you from his control and compromise his hold over you." Brainstorm says, "Wait, what? Send me those links, Blades...." Blurr says, "And how do they know I looked at the sticker?" Blades forwards the links to Brainstorm. Brainstorm says, "Woohoo!" Blades says, "I told you, Blurr, it's mostly junk. (Except that scope enlarger.)" Fortress Maximus nods briefly at Torque in acknowledgement, "Fantastic. I'm honestly surprised there isn't any booby traps at all, it seems highly irregular for a Quintesson's work." The Headmaster leader takes Streetwise's stance on the matter in response to Torque, "Streetwise is right. We still don't know enough about the situation to release the restraints." He shifts a glance over to Prowl, "I'm sure Prowl will understand the logic behind this extra measure of precaution." Blurr chuckles. Blurr says, "Heh, and how much is it going for?" Blades says, "Two and a half cubes." Sky Lynx says, "How much is what going for now?" Blurr says, "Engex for a bumper sticker? Haha!" Blurr says, "I'd think they'd at least put shanix on it." "No, he had to use the shells, his plan was completely illogical in every way conceivable," Prowl says. "Convince me to join him? Ridiculous. And besides, you've seen, I'm sure. He's abnormal even by Quintesson standards. As for whether or not he anticipated my capture and reclamation, I suppose it is possible there's some master plan work. However, if there is, I cannot determine it. I'd say it is equally likely that he felt so assured of his power that he did not care if I was recovered. In any case, yes, Streetwise is correct. I should not be released immediately until I have been thoroughly examined for... well... abnormalities." Fortress Maximus adds, "Although something has been on my mind ever since the raid on Autobot City. Has Prowl mentioned anything about the whereabouts of our fallen heroes' corpses? This desecration of our dead is completely unacceptable." Blades noodles around on eBay on his datapad. 200 energon cubes for a hologram of Torque and Firestar fighting? Not looking up, he further argues, to be contrary, "Oh, c'mon, the original Cybertronians rebelled against the Quintessons. I'm sure if they made any new Transformers, some of 'em might rebel, too." Jetfire nods. "Very well then, we will confine you to the brig until more information is revealed. But...he must have had some motive in selling you to Gycony and Kremzeek. He must have needed something from them--any postulations as to what?" Sky Lynx ventures his way in, keeping off to one side to be relatively out of the way... Well, he tries, at least. It's a difficult affair. After all, he does need that extra room over there for his tail. Ah, and that room over here for his body... and the overhead space for his...head. He listens, as that is one of the better means by which to truly understand what is happening, but the remark by Blades concerning Quintessons draws his focus rather quickly. "Dare I ask what we are conversing over?" "Hm.. Fair enough, then." Torque nods to Fort Max's decision and turns attention to Streetwise next, "And since you're so eager, you get guard duty with me." She shakes her head at Jetfire, however. "No, he'll be staying in the medbay. Doctor's orders. I have to make sure everything is functioning properly after that proceedure. Anyone wanting answers can stop by here to see him." Perceptor scoots himself away from Brainstorm, putting significant distant between him and the Headmaster. "Ooh! Are you unable to keep your hands to yourself, thank you very much?!" He mutters angrily. He transforms, momentarily diverting his attention away from tiny shell contraption. "Ah, Prowl, welcome back. And yes, Jetfire and I shall have some results regarding the cerebroshell--and of course, you yourself we will inspect thoroughly for any lingering influence and perhaps leads on where this Quintesson may be." Blades summarizes for Sky Lynx, "I'm saying that Prowl might not be Prowl, even though he was under mind control. And... a cape with three Weirdwolves on it going for 15 energon cubes? Crazy!" "A cape with three Weirdwolves for how much?" Lynx cranes his neck to look at whatever Blades is looking at. "How painfully overpriced. Is there anything with me on there?" He pauses, catching himself and grunting. "We can...look later. Prowl may not be Prowl? That is a grave accusation to make. What evidence are we looking at to substantiate this?" Prowl grimaces. "Ah, right. That. My sincere apologies, but the bodies are safe. I left them in a cargo container somewhere between Earth and Monacus at a series of coordinates that only I know. And that you will know, too, ahem. I am also deeply sorry for the attack on Autobot City, but... well, my mind wasn't in the right place. It was difficult to think logically while under Archaeonix's control, but now I can. If you're wondering why I took them, it was so that it would be more difficult to guess the purpose of the attack. I didn't want you to know it was me--and I also did want you to know. Like I said, not in my right mind." Prowl continues: "As for what he got from Gycony, he appeared to be uninterested in wealth. Rather, he wanted technology. If I had to hazard a guess from all the Decepticon superweapons I've ever seen, at least some of them are intended for the manipulation of temporal energy, not surprising given who Archaeonix is." "Yes, that is true, Blades," Jetfire answers. "But a clone would not have recognized us so easily. Well, either way we will be learning the true nature of this situation soon enough. Perhaps a thorough examination of his memory banks would suffice?" Brainstorm chuckles at huffy Perceptor-scope. "Aw, you're so cute when you're mad. And so tiny." Then Perceptor transforms. He shrugs. "Eh. Less cute now." The Headmaster waves to Sky Lynx. "You missed the almost-explosion! Would've been fun! I came prepared of course!" He points to his "portable bombshelter" lifejacket. Then he glances back over sadly at the table he brought. I mean really... if Prowl will just flip that table, then mystery solved! Case closed! It's so obvious, really. "Yeah, there are a bunch of letter-opener holders with you in dragon mode," Blades confirms to Sky Lynx, and he shows off an image of, well, a statue of sSky lynx curled around a letter opener. Then he rattles off his theory for Sky Lynx's benefit, "Look, Quintessons can sometimes make new Transformers, so we can't assume this is actually Prowl. Could be an imposter, sent to win our trust, because we feel bad that he had a cerebroshell and a bomb in his head! But no, he turns out to be DOUBLE EVIL." This is not the most articulate way to explain this theory. "Temporal energy? Gycony has devices that are capable of manipulating them? I thought most of his advantages came from his influence over the mercenaries." Jetfire inquires. "Hmm...perhaps we ought to task Intelligence with investigating this matter." Streetwise raises an optic at Torque and probably smirks. "You heard the lady." Streetwise seems that much more relaxed now that there's no reason for them to be alarmed. He'll be watching over Prowl while Torque takes care of him. It is actually the best plan. This will also give him the chance to poke at Prowl some himself and maybe even see what's rattling around in Torque's mind. "I'll keep an eye on her--." Sideoptics. "-- and Prowl. The rest of you work the case until we can clear him for duty. Sounds good to me." Brainstorm also sidles in near Blades. He whispers, "How much is that auction for Perceptor's used, empty energon cube going for? Last time I looked, I received an offer for 16 shanix on that..." He pauses. "I mean.... I was just browsing the auctions recently and noticed that, hey, wow, people can sell some weird stuff on there and get shanix for it! Ha ha ha!" He scratches the back of his helmet nervously. Sky Lynx looks at Blades pointedly. "By your argument, any of us could be in a similar position of being a double-agent. What better way to bring the Autobots crumbling to the ground than to gain their trust, become a leader in their ranks, and march them off a cliff?" He shakes his head slowly. "As for the explosion... how fortunate I missed it. Our base here cannot become accustomed to such incidents as explosions and insect swarms. It would end up being devastating." A passing glance is given to the letter openers... that's it? Just letter openers? He ... casually reaches over with his tail to hit the 'bid' button before Blades can back away from the auction in question. Fortress Maximus reveals a look of uncertainty as he listens to Prowl's answer, but it slowly melts away as the logic behind the explanation is given. Looks like the big guy has accepted the explanation at face value and he nods in agreement, "I see, well I suppose there's no reason at all to dwell upon matters that were entirely out of your control." He folds his arms together, showing a bit of conflict in his expression, "As much as I want to head out there and retrieve our heroes' bodies, it's far more important that you've gotten a clean bill of health. I look forward to receiving the coordinates when you are ready and well, Prowl." The talks about temporal energy brings alarm back onto Fortress Maximus' expression again, "Gycony wanted temporal technology? How far did he get? And also do you have any idea what Archaenoix is planning next with this technology?" Torque smiles and nods, "Sounds like a plan. Now, if you mechs will excuse me, I have to clean up. I'll be back in a bit to take Prowl to rest. Try not to overload him with too many questions." She chuckles softly and cleans up her area before gathering tools and wheeling them off to get sterilized as well as her messy hands. Medic 1, Quint 0. Blades frowns at Sky Lynx and reminds, "...most of didn't magically come back from the dead recently. That puts 'Prowl', if he IS Prowl, under a lot more scrutiny. But yeah, sure, we could all be replicant imposters." He shrugs. Sky Lynx sighs and shakes his head, glancing at Fortress Maximus. "I can, of course, fly to the location rather easily to verify the status of our fallen companions, if that is indeed where they are. It would fall in line with my own capabilities remarkably well. Let me know if you require my assistance in that matter." Perceptor fumes. Did Brainstorm just call him cute?! He looks embarrased and humiliated. "....I have run out of words to describe the ceaseless torture you coerce upon me daily," the scientist says a bit dramatically, sounding a little faint. He very carefully subspaces the tiny cerebroshell, sighing heavily. "... yes, but we cannot so quickly assume that he is not, either. We will not find a suitable answer if we approach the situation biased. Science best succeeds when we approach our circumstances with open minds. Of course. these happenings require much further invesigation and examination." George, who has been very quiet all this time. suddenly experiences a demeanor change. The dragon fly like creature with bat wings meows loudly, and settles on berth next to Prowl. Uh-oh, he looks like he needs to relieve himself. Aaand he just did, on Prowl, and on the berth... "Your hypothesis is stupid, Blades," Prowl snaps. "And to clarify, Gycony barely knows how to turn on a microwave. He wouldn't know to do with such machines. He simply provided them for Archaeonix from various suppliers." He stares at Fortress Maximus for a moment, recognition dawning on his face. "Ahhh. I see, things have changed. So you decided to return to the Autobots, Maximus? Figures, they probably let you back without so much as a slap on the wrist. I'd have thrown you in the stockade for several millenia, but I guess it wasn't up to me. To answer your question, though, no, I don't know how far along he got, or what he was planning next. I don't know if he got all the materials he needed or if he needs more. He did not re--ahem. He did not return me to life for my technical skills." He nods at Sky Lynx. "Excellent. These are the coordinates..." He provides them. Like a grain in the sand in the middle of an ocean. Blades snaps back, "That is exactly what an imposter would say!" Prowl's dentals clench. "Get that THING off of me or I swear I'm jettisoning it into the sun when I'm ready for active duty again." Jetfire's optics go wide when George secretes his wastes on Prowl. "Oh! Blast!" he quickly grabs the creature and pulls him off of the circuit slab, and the drones set about cleaning up the mess. "I am so sorry about that, Prowl." He gives George a stern look, to which the creature cowers and whines. Then he turns back to Prowl. "Hm. I see." he says in response to the bit about Gycony. "Then I suppose we had better have Intelligence look into that matter, perhaps after what our soldiers did for him recently, he will be more willing to provide us with information about his suppliers." Fortress Maximus winces briefly as Prowl comments about his past deeds. Youch, if this Prowl is an imposter then he definitely knows how to hit it where it hurts like the real deal. The Headmaster commander looks over to Sky Lynx and shrugs lightly, "Well, I think Prowl here just convinced me he's the real deal." He then returns his attention back to Prowl, "If it makes you feel any better, Kup did put me on trial and tried his best to put me into the pens.", he finishes with a pained smile on his face. "Hrm, looks like it's a dead end then. We're still two steps behind Archaenoix and thus stuck being reactive for the time being still." Fortress Maximus comments dejectedly. He gives Sky Lynx a nod in agreement once Prowl had given the latter the coordinates to the fallen Autobot heroes' bodies, "I'd appreciate it, good friend. Please retrieve them whenever you're ready to depart." Brainstorm "grins" at Perceptor, then makes a mental note to see if he can steal one of the microscope's slides later to ALSO sell on eBay. Sky Lynx takes the coordinates and stores them away for later scrutiny. The mess caused by 'George' on Prowl is pointedly ignored... It'll wash off! Just...use some high-grade cleaner. In fact, he's already running the star charts through his processors... "Indeed I shall. Our fallen do not deserve to wait any longer than they already have, Fortress Maximus." He nods to Prowl. "Thank you for this." He looks pointedly at Fortress. "I will put together a tentative recovery plan, with appropriate fallback and emergency measures to ensure all possible outcomes, best and worst case, are covered. I may require your assistance in that." Prowl glares at George, then says, "Of course. Well, it's been a trying day, so I think I'm going to power down now. Don't let any Quintessons steal me." And just like that, he goes into sleep mode. Fortress Maximus puts his right hand against Sky Lynx's massive cobalt blue leg in thanks, "I'll be glad to contribute where ever you may need my expertise, Sky Lynx." He watches as Prowl powers down, "I better go and set aside my schedules for the next few days. A greater cause demands it." Brainstorm takes off his "jacket" and gathers up his portable table. No Prowl table flipping today, *sigh* ...He'll probably try again. The Headmaster nods to the others still in the room as he quietly filches and subspaces one of Perceptor's slides to sell on eBay and prepares to head out. Blades gets a page and frowns, "What, watch duty? Well, all right..." The Protectobot heads off to do something actually productive. Finally. Sky Lynx turns to make his way out of the repair bay, in thought as he mulls over the coordinates and charts playing through his processors. Well, it's a flight, to do something, which is better than doing nothing at all! Jetfire returns to the lab, to continue attempting to fix the jammed floor panels... A tiny red dot beeps methodically from the corner of the room, affixed to a camera. The lens silently refocuses, resting on a zoomed up view of "Prowl". Across Autobot City in his cozy office, a mech eagerly rubs his chin and sips a scalding cup of enerjava.. black. "Interesting." Red Alert grumbles. Autobot Message: 3/200 Posted Author Exam Results Wed Oct 16 Jetfire ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text transmission out of Operations. As per Fortress Maximus' orders, we have conducted a full examination of the newly ressurected Prowl. Fortunately, we were able to locate and remove what appears to be a modified cerebroshell device. We are currently working on more in-depth analyses on the object. There is some uncertainty regarding this Prowl's actual identity, however, he appeared to be intimately familiar with Fortress Maximus' past, which is unlikely information for a clone to have. Nonetheless, his memory banks are to be examined thoroughly. Once the device was removed, he relinquished the following information to us: * He was indeed resurrected by the Quintesson Archaeonix. * He does not know Archaeonix's final intentions, as they were never revealed to him. * He was hired out to Gycony in exchange for temporal manipulation technology from Gycony's suppliers. * He believes Archaeonix to be unusual, even for a Quintesson, and likely to be overconfident and thus careless; so assured of his success that he pays no heed to what happens to his former minions. That is, unless he actually intended for this to occur, as part of some master scheme. * He had difficulty thinking clearly when under the influence of the cerebroshell, and attributes his attack on Autobot City to this. Additionally, he's given us the coordinates to the location of the other corpses he appropriated--Sky Lynx is on his way to retrieve them as of this very moment. Speaking of which, the integrity of that information may be a testament to his authenticity so if Sky Lynx would report that the corpses were indeed recovered as soon as he is able, that may be useful. For the time being, Prowl will remain in the repair bay as we continue to monitor him for signs of anything troubling, and take additional measures to verify his identity. That will conclude this report. End transmission.